Reluctant Heroes
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: Flat broke and out of potions and other curatives Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto set out to find work. However after a morning of dead spots, luck shows up and the mission is simple: 'Take out some daemons that have been running amuck'. Easier said than done, especially when the mission takes a turn for the worse and one of the 'brothers' ends up in the hospital.


This isn't how it was supposed to go. This night was supposed to go like it does every other night with them bickering over where to sleep only to end up at a haven. Where they end up bickering over what they should have for dinner only to end up settling on whatever it is that Ignis' finger lands on in his journal. Which ends in everyone asleep in the tent only to have them repeat the task the following night after a day filled of quests and fighting.

Why didn't he listen? Ignis told him the roads were dangerous at night. Prompto insisted on stopping at a motel, and Gladio said they should set up camp. Why didn't he listen? He told Ignis that he'd take over so they could keep going, he shot down the idea of camping, and reassured Prompto that they would be okay.

Why didn't he just give in like he usually does? Who or what was he trying to prove to that he didn't just think about sleeping all day? What was so special about this night that he needed them to keep going?

Where did that get them in the end?

Certainly not a Haven, this place has walls and a roof but it's a far cry from a motel.

Instead he landed one of his closest friends in the emergency room.

That morning the four of them left the motel for a day filled of odd jobs. They were running low on gil and on potions and they desperately needed both. Especially since collecting the Royal Arms required going into large tedious dungeons which were crawling with daemons and ending in big or small boss battles. They wanted to be prepared for the eminent dangers and have the capability to heal a wounded comrade.

They were all piled in the Regalia trying to come up with various ways to accumulate more gil. However they couldn't agree on a task, for each had their own preferences as to what they felt comfortable doing. Though they all agreed on one thing and that was no one was up for doing hunts at night.

"I was thinking that Takka would be the be best bet. He usually has easy jobs for us." Noctis says causing Prompto to shift twisting in his seat to sit on his knees facing him and Gladiolus.

Gladiolus snorts as he waves his hand "What's wrong with a little challenge? If we gotta do a job for anyone I would suggest we outta go with that guy in Lestallum, that old man in the back alley, remember him?"

Prompto frowns at the memory "What!? The last time we did something for him we nearly were killed! And all for what a stupid sword!" The blonde cries out.

"The last time? We only helped him once." Noctis adds in.

"Uh yeah, and that one time nearly took Ignis' life. You don't remember that nasty wound that ended up making him gravely ill." Prompto snaps looking over at Ignis who visibly pales at the memory.

"Well then what do you have in mind?" Gladiolus asks the small blonde in a rather annoyed tone.

"Uh dude, obviously we should go and see if Wiz needs anything. Chocobos are far more fun to help then creepy old dudes in the back alley." Prompto says waving his hand as if swatting a fly.

"You just want to see the Chocobos." Gladiolus says flatly.

"Guilty as charged." Prompto laughs.

Ignis looks up at his friends in the rear view mirror with a sigh "I know of a much simpler suggestion...why don't we just sell any of our treasures we have laying about. Certainly we see no use in a feather or whiskers." He suggests wanting some extra time to think of an easy task that will pay them greatly for their efforts.

"Yeah, good old Iggy. I love that idea mostly cause we don't hafta kill anything." Prompto pipes up taking out his camera to get a picture of the men in the backseat and the scenery next to him.

"Tsk. Yeah only problem is we sold what little we had left for breakfast this morning." Noctis mumbles crossing his arms.

"Well, I did say I was willing to make breakfast... We could simply ask Dino for labour...his tasks aren't usually to terrible." Ignis adds as he turns onto a new road "Ugh...Dino. I would rather not deal with him today." Noctis moans as he leans his head back on the head rest.

"Well maybe we can help Vyv?" Prompto asks "We don't usually fight when we help him."

"I don't know..." Noctis groans as he climbs up onto the back of the Regalia causing Ignis to slow down a bit so he wouldn't send the prince flying if he stops or turns.

Prompto sighs feeling defeated "Well, I'm out of ideas." He grumbles as he turns around falling back into his seat. Ignis sighs as well "I'm sure we'll come to an agreement soon." He says "For the time being we should keep moving."

They spent most of the afternoon driving place to place with the hopes of encountering someone needing help. However as if adding insult to injury everyone that they spoke to had no work for them. Though their efforts weren't for nothing for one of the tipsters had given them some pocket change for lunch.

The _brothers_ had pulled into a gas station to let Prompto use the restroom, who was practically dancing in his seat and had made a mad dash to the toilet once they stopped. As they waited for the youngest to return, Gladiolus had bought them sandwiches and drinks.

Noctis and Gladiolus sat eating in the car while Ignis was filling up the gas tank when he hears Noctis groan causing Ignis to push up his eyewear "Worry not I'm sure we're bound to stumble onto someone in need of aide." He says taking off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth. But Noctis only rolls his eyes "Yeah...through I doubt it." He growls crumbling the plastic wrap his sandwhich came in.

"Come now, the day is still young. Positive thoughts forward on." Ignis says as he pulls out the gas pump once it finishes and puts it away to close the gas cap.

"Whew...sorry I took so long." The sound of Prompto's voice caused the others to look in his direction as he approaches drying his hands on his faded leopard print pants "I almost didn't make it." He says with a nervous laugh as he climbs back into his spot in the Regalia where Noctis hands him his lunch. The blonde was about to thank his friend when he suddenly stiffened "Uh guys..." He squeaks when he noticed a large gruff intimidating figure was approaching them, Gladiolus was about to tell him to calm down when he noticed that the man had made his way around to Prompto and his side of the Regalia.

With his protective instincts kicking in Gladiolus gets out of the car, his posture straightens making him come off bigger "Can I help you with something?" His tone dark near intimidating as he steps forward with his body ready to leap into a fight if necessary.

"Yes you can actually. You see rumor has it that you are the boys that had been helping folks in these parts." The intimidating man says crossing his arms.

"What of it?" Gladiolus growls to the slightly shorter man.

"That is you guys correct?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm thought so, though you guys don't look like you are Hunters...more of a boy band. 'specially this one." He says pointing to Prompto causing him to look offended.

"What's this job?" Gladiolus asks crossing his arms wanting this conversation to be over.

"Well you see there are some daemons in our town that have been running amuck and we don't know what do. I tried going after them myself but it didn't end well. Not to mention most of my men have been killed. We tried getting help from experts but they refuse to come to our part of town." He says rubbing his neck "I even asked a fellow with a large sword and blonde hair to help but he didn't seem like he wanted any part of it."

Gladiolus looks over to his friends which prompts Noctis to speak "Where is this city at?" He asks making the man ask for the map. Ignis hands him the map and he spreads it over the front of the Regalia pointing off into the far corner of the map "The town is right up here, it's a good four hour drive from here."

Gladiolus scratched the side his head as he looks to the others "What do you guys think?" He asks them wanting to know if they were all on board this task. "We can't just leave em hanging." Prompto says as uneasiness creeps into his voice. "I say that this is destiny." Ignis adds.

"Noct?" The bespectacled man says curiously. Noctis sighs "Sure...we wanted a mission and we got one...not exactly the one I wanted though."

"Beggars cannot be choosers." Ignis teases as Gladiolus nods "We'll be up there soon." He says making the man thank him profusely. "Now I must warn you these things love to stir up trouble in the outskirts of town. They don't have an issue with tearing into flesh...be careful out there." The man says before turning away leaving them alone.

They watch the man climb onto his motorcycle and speed away and only when he was gone did Prompto speak up "Do we really look like a boy band? If so what would or roles be?" He asks as they pull out of the gas station making their way to their destination.

"Out of that entire conversation that's what you remembered?" Gladiolus says shaking his head.

"I think that Noctis would be the cool one."

"Drop it Prompto, or we're leaving you at the next outpost."

"Aww c'mon Noct I was only playing."

The sun had gone down leaving the sky a deep dark bluish purple as stars began to fill the sky and the moon glows brightly overhead. They had been driving for several hours now on open road for they had gotten lost several times, Ignis had blamed himself but the others reassured him he wasn't at fault.

It was late and the usual banter and mischief they often stirred up while in the car had died down a good while ago. Noctis was silently staring out the window in the back along side Gladiolus and Prompto struggled to keep his eyes open. Ignis, whenever he looked over at him would catch him nodding off, closing his eyes for a second before jerking a bit opening his eyes only to nod off seconds later.

"Just go to sleep Prompto, we'll be there shortly." Ignis says gently. Prompto simply hums his response as his eyes close for what Ignis feels like is the hundredth time. Much to his relief Prompto was on his way to falling asleep and he drove in silence for a few seconds, he glances at the clock catching the time "Its rather dark out Noct...the roads are perilous."

Noctis sighs "Pullover, I'll take over...besides you been driving all day." He says as Ignis brings the Regalia to a halt and they switch places. "Are you sure?" Ignis asks.

"I'm positive, anyway try and get some sleep." Noctis says continuing where Ignis left off.

"Noct...I'm sleepy...can we stop at a motel?" Prompto says through a yawn rubbing his eyes childishly. "A motel? What's wrong with camping, I say we pitch the tent and call it a night." Gladiolus says stretching.

"Please Noct? One more night without us wouldn't hurt the town." Prompto says.

Noctis groans for he too felt the exhaustion of the days events wearing him down but he wasn't going to express it like Prompto had just did. He honestly wanted to call it a night and let them handle the creatures of the night one more day but he wanted the mission over with. And he knew that they didn't have enough gil for a motel or caravan, and he wasn't in the mood to camp.

So despite it being a want he desired too he put the nail in the coffin with a firm 'No'.

"Love too, but we gotta keep going. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go to bed. And after today a soft bed beats the ground...rock...whatever." He says glancing at Gladiolus who mumbles something under his breath.

Prompto, now wide awake looked nervously out the window "B-But the daemons are going to be out there." He says feeling somewhat scared.

"Our mission is making us fight daemons. There's no difference between the two. We'll be okay." Noctis says gently for he knew the monsters frightened Prompto it's why he would always suggest they stay in motels for they had constant light to keep them away. He, Noctis, also noticed how Prompto would put a hand over his heart with a sigh after every nighttime battle. He felt bad for him but at the same time he had hoped he grew used to it by now.

Prompto huffs as he sinks into his chair "If you say so..." He grumbles not in the mood for a fight.

Rounding the bend of the road the boys could see a large city lighting up the horizon. "Is that the place?" Prompto asks feeling confused "I was expecting something like Lestallum or a dusty old town." He says pulling out his camera and snapping a photo of what lies before them.

"Remember Noct, the threat isn't within the city it's o-"

The Regalia is suddenly hit with such force it's sent flying off the road and barreling through the sky before landing with a heavy metallic crash to the ground. They thanked the gods that they had landed on the wheels of the vehicle instead of upside down.

Shaken up they each sit in the car for a moment trying to recover from the surprise attack "Anyone hurt?" Ignis asks trying to ignore the tremble in his voice, everyone grumbles out a variation of 'no' as they exit the car. Several feet in front of them stood a massive swarm of daemons and amongst them a massive gargoyle like daemon.

"W-We're not really going to take them ALL on are we?" Prompto says hating that he was shaking. "That's the plan." Noctis says throwing his hand out to the side summoning one of his many arms. "Noct, we shant just jump in blindly. Listen I have a plan." Ignis says lowering his voice "We should focus on taking out the smaller daemons first. Leaving the bigger one last where we will each strike it and when the time comes use a chain move together." Ignis says watching as the others nod "But most importantly, if possible, we must not sustain any serious wounds" he says looking at Prompto "we must enter this battle with due caution. We are lacking the curatives we need suitable for recovery in battle. One wrong move and it is most likely the end. Do I make myself clear?" Ignis says earning him a 'Yessir' from the others. They all turn on their flashlights clipping them to their shirts as Ignis turns to Noctis.

"Now then, Noct...lead the way."

Noctis jumps up into the air throwing his sword at the group of Imps and Goblins warping into them causing them to jump up and around sporadically. Yet the prince wastes no time to swing his sword sending them tumbling backwards, some are killed on impact while the rest get back up hissing at the raven haired boy. Several Imps race toward Noctis but before he or the daemons could react bullets zip through the sky ending the monsters in their tracks.

"Nice one Prompto!" Noctis says high-fiving the blonde when he races up to his friend. "No problem." Prompto laughs as he summons more bullets for his gun and Gladiolus rushes in pass the younger boys using his greatsword to plow down more of the smaller daemons while Ignis threw metal balls containing the spell that is effective in ending the daemons in the creatures direction. Seeing the spells hit the creatures Noctis rushes up to them striking them down with his sword.

"Ha, too easy!" Prompto shouts happily "Now we just gotta deal with the big guy." He says his voice wavering when he realized what he just said and Noctis looks at him with a soft smile.

Gladiolus looks around his amber eyes narrowing "That's the problem...it was easy." He says looking over at the massive figure that simply stood there "There's something it's planning..." the air suddenly takes on a strong sulfuric smell as Bombs suddenly appear zipping around the friends as their embers drip from their bodies scorching the earth.

The friends charge in wasting no time to take down the new creatures. However once those were gone a new swarm appears causing Prompto to groan out "Seriously? Again?" He cries out summoning his gun again, he hoped that they could've just fought the big guy already and call it a night.

"Stop complainin' and get ready for round three." Gladiolus says flatly as he swings his greatsword knocking back four Bombs. The massive man lifts his sword again and hits the monsters a second time making them spin around before floating back at him. The oldest of the group was about to go in once more when he hears the heavy low revving of a saw rings out as Prompto races up and pass Gladiolus' side swinging his circular saw finishing off the fiery daemons.

"Ha knew you weren't completely useless. Great work Prompto!"

Prompto laughs a bit, but the daemons glow brighter seeing this and knowing what was bound to come Gladiolus reacts quickly. He, without warning shoves Prompto to ground causing the blonde to shout out at Gladiolus angrily "Hey! What's the-" he trails off seeing that Gladiolus had summoned his shield in time for the younger male to see flames appear on either sides of them.

Gladiolus turns still holding up his shield as he holds out and hand which Prompto takes only to be pulled up to his feet. The bigger man pats the smaller males back giving him a thumbs up "Go back up Noctis." He shouts earning a nod from Prompto. Gladiolus watches him head for Noctis, before he shouts out to Ignis for the bespectacled man to join him. Ignis switches to his lances and races toward a Bomb jumping up into the air using brute force and all his weight he comes crashing down onto the monster killing it.

"Nice one Ignis." Gladiolus praises.

"It was nothing really."

The friends endure three more rounds of spawning daemons, and it was wearing them down. Their movements were slow and using their more powerful moves left them breathless. After slaying a small gang of Hobgoblins the team is suddenly faced with a new challenge that appears in the form of four Jumbo Flan appears. "This is getting rather tedious." Ignis comments wiping his forehead as Noctis growls out of irritation "Gah...how many times?" He says as he too wipes sweat from his brow.

"I don't think I take anymore of this..." groans Prompto as he pants heavily and squats for a moment to loosen his aching legs before straightening up fanning himself.

"Figures. It's wanting to tire us out before making its move." Gladiolus says, he didn't want to admit nor show it but he was starting to feel himself reach his limit. So he decides to play it off as he places the massive weapons' tip into the ground as he holds the hilt. "So now what?" Noctis says switching to the weapon best used against the new monsters.

"What else? We take them down. There's four of them and four of us." Gladiolus says picking up his sword swinging his weapon as he rushes in using his Dawnhammer move knocking the enemy into a vulnerable state, before landing on his knees as he plunges the greatsword into the ground leaning against it. Noctis, seeing his friend temporarily down forces himself into battle with a small huff as he races in followed by Ingis and Prompto who take on their own opponents.

After finishing up the latest swarm of daemons, the massive Gargoyle like daemon roars out clearly unhappy with the fact its lackeys were no match for the humans. The roar echoes out a second time and Noctis looks over at it "I say we go on and take him out now." He says "Before he can summon any more help."

"I agree with Noct...this thing is probably what's spawning the daemons that's causing trouble for the city." Gladiolus says.

"Indeed. But we must focus on knocking out its wings so it can't fly. With it in the sky it will prove to be most challenging." Ignis turns to Prompto "This is where you come in, you must take out the wings Prompto." Ignis explains "Shoot at the space that is closest to the body, that's where you come in Gladio. Use your Dawnhammer to knock off the wings." Ignis explains earning a nod from the youngest and the oldest of the group.

"Noct, I will assist you by setting markers in all the vulnerable areas on the beast. You will be responsible for attacking any way necessary. Your goal is to weaken it enough so that we can finish it off using the Armiger Chain." Ignis explains "Any questions?"

"Just one. Prompto, will you do the honors?" Noctis asks looking at Prompto who nods summoning his gun once more and dashes toward the Gargoyle. The massive stone creature turns its head to the blonde causing him to freeze up a bit from fright but he quickly shakes off the nerves and aims at where Ignis told him to shoot. He couldn't let them down, he had a huge role and wanted to play it the best he can.

The first three rounds of gunfire make their mark as Prompto grins feeling proud, he turns to his friends. The others all shout at him pointing at the daemon making the photographer turn in time to see the beast lift its head roaring out loudly triggering confusion in Prompto. The blonde staggers as he lifts his gun with the means to shoot but his fingers sloppily miss the trigger and his arm falls to his side as he stumbles around occasionally tripping over his own feet.

"It looks like Prompto is a tad confused. " Ignis says hating that he wasn't able to cure the blonde.

"Great, it's not like he wasn't clumsy enough as is...well at least we know to look out for confusion." Noctis says shaking his head.

Gladiolus grits his teeth with an annoyed growl as he soon shouts out to Prompto hoping that this would break the spell "Prompto wake up!" He roars out angrily as he rushes in to strike the wing hitting it twice. Prompto looks up shaking his head snapping out of his afflicted state as a light blush dusts his cheeks "Nah, sorry about that."

Ignis is next to move into battle and pushes up his glasses studying the beast for a moment before a smirk plays on his lips "Noct!" He shouts causing the raven haired prince to leap up high into the air summoning his sword and warp striking the Gargoyle. The daemon roars out spinning around using its tail to aim a blow at Gladiolus but it does little damage due to the man using his shield.

Prompto, after taking a few pictures with his camera rushes in aiming at the wing he had previously shot at and sends several bullets flying into the same space as before "Gladio, your turn!" He shouts Gladiolus nods and leaps up striking the same wing this time successfully knocking it off.

"Nice one Gladio!" Ignis says.

"You too Prompto!" Noctis adds.

The beast roars out in pain as it raises it massive paws and slams them against the ground in an attempt to crush one of the men, but fails. Noctis switches out his sword for one of the Royal Armsvand dashes at the beast and drops to his knees slicing the underbelly of the monster causing it to rear clawing the air.

"There!" Ignis shouts as he spots several blind spots on the daemon andchurls his daggers at the beasts chest and throat "Noct go for its throat and chest!" Ignis shouts out summoning his lance once more "Got it!" The prince shouts warping onto a tree before carrying out Ignis' orders.

Gladiolus jumps back avoiding a kick from on of the creatures back legs, the Gargoyle jumps flapping its lone wing as ir tries to take to the sky. It makes it a few inches off the ground leaning sideways before crashing to the ground. Infuriated it opens its jaws wide letting out a loud roar causing confusion in Ignis, Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto.

They all stumble about trying to figure out where they were and why a statue was fighting them. Luckily Noctis recovers quickly shouting out his friends names bringing them back into battle "That was rather embarrassing." Ignis says with a blush as gunshots resonates behind them, Prompto was now working on the second wing. He successfully knocked off a good chuck of the space between the wing and shoulder blade. Causing the Gargoyle to swipe at him but it only succeeded in making Prompto fall into his back.

"That's it Prompto! Good job!" Noctis praises the blonde causing him to laugh as he picks himself up "Told you, just trying to prove my worth." The gunmen turns to Gladiolus "Okay you're next Gladio!" He says sending Gladiolus to jump on the beast, running along its spine. The beast however wasn't having it, it beings to spin and buck trying to knock the man off. Yet Gladiolus was determined to play his part, with his greatsword piercing the monster he continues to run up the monster with his blade tearing into the stone like flesh, he gives one good swing lobbing off the wing once he reached it.

He peers down over the now flightless creature to see if his friends were nearby he didn't see them but to be safe "Hey look out below!" He shouts, Ignis and Noctis jump out of the way as the wing comes crashing to the ground stirring up dust and dirt.

"Everyone alright?" Ignis asks picking himself up off of the ground as his question earns a nod from Noctis but Prompto doesn't respond. Concerned Ignis calls out to the blonde but like before he is met with silence from the gunmen.

Noctis looks around scanning the field cussing as he begins to assume the worse.

"Hey over here! I found him!" Gladiolus, whom spotted Prompto from the back of the monster and went to his side, calls to the others while kneeling next to the photographer who lays limp on the ground. His eyes where half open but as far as Gladiolus could tell he was alright at the most he was dazed "You okay?" He asks as Ignis and Noctis joins them.

"Y-Yeah I just...heh." He answers causing Gladiolus to help the blonde to his feet "C'mon now you can't give up just yet." He says helping him recover a small amount of strength. It wasn't much but Prompto was thankful nonetheless as he summons his gun "Don't worry, I'll give it all I got." He says with a small tremble in his voice.

The beast, now grounded charges at them with its claws out tearing up the earth as it digs its claws into the ground, a clear sign that it was angry. Noctis quickly performs a warp strike as Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto performs their own signature moves.

It took a few good powerful hits but the friends were finally successfully in knocking the beast down causing it to lay flat on its belly as Noctis leaps up into the air delivering several more strikes, before switching to the Armiger attack. As Gladiolus hacks at the monster, Ignis runs in with his lance aimed piercing the daemons left flank and Prompto shoots at the daemon gladly accepting wherever the bullets land on the beast. Each friend working in unison like a well polished machine to finish the fight.

"It's on its last leg!" Gladiolus shouts about what felt like a hour into the battle and Noctis nods "Okay, you all ready for this?" He says as he lands in between his 'shield' and advisor.

"Indeed."

"Hmm."

"Not really!"

"This is the home stretch! Give it your all!"

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto all stand together and unleashes their Armiger Chain. They all rush in unleashing bone shatter strike again and again, the Gargoyle roars out defenseless against the powerful move. The Armiger Chain seems to do the trick as the Gargoyle howls out staggering and swaying before crashing to the ground.

Prompto jumps up cheering out of sheer relief knowing that the battle was finally over. Noctis bends over with his hands on his knees letting out a laboured breath "Finally...that was the worse." He says straightening up shaking his head "No more for tonight...day...whatever time it is." He grumbles.

As the younger members of the group chatted about where they should stay the night Gladiolus looked over to the beast warily "Yeah." He says sounding distracted. He couldn't shake the feeling that the battle wasn't over but he wasn't sure why. The beast looked dead, perhaps it was because it didn't dissolve but he figured that it was made of stone so it wouldn't dissolve...would it?

"Lets head into the city, the guy texted me that he would be at the diner several hours ago before we arrived here." Noctis says pointing toward the Regalia. Yes, they were done with the mission and Noctis wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible before more daemons could show up.

They all begin to make their way to the car when a low growl erupts from behind them, spinning on his heels Gladiolus faces the beast his eyes narrowing hating that his gut was right about the creature "Everyone get down!" He screams when he sees an outstretched claw heading for them.

Dust stirs up as the claw tears pass them sending the boys scattering in every which way to avoid being hit.

When the dust clears its quiet too quiet for Gladiolus' liking. The sound was deafening and something in the air felt wrong to the greatswordsmen.

"Noct, you okay?" Gladiolus asks rubbing his eyes trying to rid them of the dust and dirt.

"Yeah I'm fine...Prompto?" Noctis responds before questioning Prompto "Prompto?" He says confused.

But the blonde didn't respond the way he had hoped "Noct!" Prompto screams out, his voice was laced with fear and tears, causing Noctis to look around for his friend frantically. He finds him sitting on his knees with his back to him leaning over a figure that laid on the ground, Noctis felt his stomach drop and his heart stop. For he began to panic pleading and begging whatever deity was willing to listen to his prayers that the man on the ground was okay.

"Ignis!" He screams as he scrambles to the man laying in front of Prompto.

Ignis was laying on his belly his glasses laid several inches from him and were crushed. His jacket and shirt were shredded, the skin that was visible through the material was slick with blood but Noctis could make out the deep slash wounds that was visible in the light from the flashlights. But what was scaring Noctis the most was the pool of blood Ignis was laying in which continues to grow as blood continues to pump out of him from an unseen wound.

Noctis wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know what to say to comfort the one who was always there to heal them and comfort them when they were down. He wished more than anything that they had potions right now, heck he'd even take a Phoenix Down.

Noctis can hear Prompto hyperventilating next to him, he looks over to the blonde who had his hands on his stomach looking a bit nauseous. "Ignis...Ignis please don't die." The gunmen says shaking his voice wet as tears fill his eyes. Ignis, however was whimpering as he struggles to take in air.

The frighten expression on Ignis' face was heartbreaking, the color was quickly fading from his skin and was causing Noctis to tear up at the sight. The prince makes a weird noise as he grits his teeth knowing that Ignis has a far worse wound on his chest or stomach, he was so distracted in his thoughts and caught up in the moment that he didn't see Gladiolus appear in front of Ignis.

Only when he cussed did the prince look up "That is a lot of blood..." Gladiolus bit his lip not wanting to hurt Ignis further but he needed to see his chest and check for the wounds that was causing the massive loss of blood. "Okay Ignis...we-we're going to roll you over okay. We need to check your chest." Gladiolus sounded scared like he half expected Ignis to shatter if he rolls him over.

"N-No no no no...p-please don't...it h-hurts to much. It hurts...it hurts so much." Ignis croaks out his eyes squeeze shut against the white hot pain shooting up and down his body. The pain in Ignis' voice tore at the others and they knew he wasn't thinking coherently.

"I know it hurts, but we need to check for any serious wounds." Gladiolus explains gently as if he was speaking to a small child. But Ignis only begins shake and despite his pleaing and begging Gladiolus begins to roll him over. Apologizing to him constantly as Ignis screams out, his cry is different from his usual one that Noctis has heard several times. This one wasn't his defeated 'I'm down and out' cry, no this one was filled with agony, the best way Noctis could explain it was by comparing it to a wounded dying animal snagged in a hunters trap.

The more Gladiolus moved Ignis the worse his screams got and it tugged at the others heartstrings. Noctis couldn't bare to watch nor did Prompto. Only when the accented young man lets out another agonizing cry of pain followed by a string of cuss words from Gladiolus did he and Prompto look up only to immediately regret it.

Ignis' chest bore three deep slashes that looked like they had been dug out, his left arm was torn to ribbons, and the right side of his belly had a deep gash as if something ran by biting a chunk out of him.

Ignis was shaking horribly as he turns his head in time to cough up blood as Gladiolus set to work to try and stop the blood flow from the side wound. Gladiolus looks around for anything useful, Prompto seeing him search tears off his vest and pulls off his shirt "G-Gladio use this." Prompto squeaks handing the larger man his shirt.

Gladiolus nods taking the clothing and begins to shred the shirt with his greatword turning it into the bandages, it wasn't much but he knew it would have to do.

Ignis lets out a torrent of pained whimpers as Gladiolus scoops him up despite being as gentle as possible "D-Don't worry Ignis, we're going to get you to a hospital...you're gonna be okay." Prompto says grimacing as his stomach churns causing him to grab the area, it hard to hide the panic in his voice for he hoped what he said was true.

Gladiolus notices the actions the youngest displays but says nothing when he sees Noctis races up alongside them as they make their way to the Regalia.

Noctis nods "Yeah, their going to patch you up and everything will be okay." He says his voice quaking as he spoke. However he felt his sadness and fear melt away to rage when he heard the howl of the beast that threw Ignis at Death's door.

He pauses in his tracks earning Gladiolus to call him out "Noct, stop screwing around and let's get moving, every second counts right now!"

Noctis narrows his eyes "Go on and take him, I'm gonna make sure this thing pays for what it did to Ignis!" He roars out his voice rising with hatred as his eyes turn reddish pink, the world around Noctis turned red as embers dance in the sky. The prince storms over to the Gargoyle which turns around facing him snarling.

"You...you don't know how much I loathe you right now. You think I'm gonna let you get away with practically killing my friend! Let me show you what happens to creatures like you who try and steal those away that I care about!" Noctis roars as he looks up towards the sky which begins to crackle with lightening, rumble with thunder, and in a flash of lightening Ramuh appears taking Noctis onto his palm. Lifting the soon to be king high up out of harms way he strikes down the beast successfully killing it permanently this time.

The prince stood there breathing heavily glaring at the sight of the monster dissolving as the sky returns to normal "Good riddance." He growls wiping his hands together feeling relieved and accomplished.

The sudden blaring horn of the Regalia snaps him back to reality.

"What are you still doing here!?" Noctis screams out angrily "I told you to get him to the hospital!" He snaps as he reaches the others "Would've love to but what good would it have done if we don't know our way around?" Gladiolus argues back causing Prompto to speak up "Guys arguing isn't going to do us any good. W-We need fin-ah" Prompto is cut off by a grunt as his stomach cramps up feeling worse than before causing him to curl onto himself.

Knowing that Prompto was right Noctis climbs into the backseat lifting Ignis a bit so he could sit down as he lowers his advisors' upper half down into his arms hugging him as he pressed a hand against the wound. The sudden pressure causes Ignis to suck in a sharp breath leaving him whimpering in agony and Noctis apologizing profusely.

Gladiolus didn't have a response, mostly because he wasn't in the mood for bickering and he was far more worried about Ignis, so instead he climbs into the drivers seat, flooring it to the city.

As they raced towards the city Noctis could feel Ignis shuddering in his arms as tears fill the young daggersmen eyes as he begins to cry softly out of fear. This only tore at Noctis as he tries to calm Ignis down "Noct, keep your hands on his wounds." Gladiolus shouts as he glances at the prince via the rear view mirror "No? Really? I thought I'd just let him bleed out." Noctis says rudely pressing harder on the wound earning a loud pained gasp from Ignis. Causing Noctis to once again apologize to him repeatedly.

Feeling sick and still anxious the blonde speaks up "Please...stop fighting...for Ignis' sake." Prompto groans out earning a snort of annoyance from Gladiolus who nods "Yeah, but only for Ignis' sake."

The transition from the road to the hospital went by in a frantic blur for the three boys. Seeing the nurses rush in with a stretcher and various equipment was frightening for each of the friends, especially for Ignis. In his current state he was in he was horribly confused as to why strange people were taking him away from his friends. And seeing them take Ignis onto the stretcher and hook him up to the equipment and place a resuscitator on his face helping him breathe as they roll him away. Leaving the others standing there only able to watch him be rolled away as they prayed that he will survive this.

Which is how they found themselves in the hospital sitting in a large waiting room.

They had been sitting in the room for two hours now and they were all on edge. Noctis was pacing the floor occasionally glancing at the large screen on the wall above the ER doors which displays the names of the patients currently in surgery. Gladiolus was watching the television on the wall, it was playing some movie about a group of boys walking on railroad tracks. While Prompto laid on the couch between the chairs that Gladiolus and Noctis (when he wasn't walking around) were sitting in. Waiting for his medication to kick in to help his stomach and anxiety.

Noctis looks up once again a the screen displaying the patients names 'IGNIS SCIENTIA REMAINING ET 7 HRS' seeing this Noctis shakes his head cussing as he puts his hands on his neck continuing to pace the room. Hating himself for having put Ignis and everyone through this.

"Noct, just sit down you're going to stress yourself out. Stressing out isn't going to help Ignis get out of surgery and better faster." Gladiolus says picking up one of the many magazines on the stand next to him. He wasn't going to admit it but he to was freaking out, for he never seen Ignis look so scared before nor has he ever heard him plea, beg, and or cry and it was terrifying.

Noctis was about to say something when a nurse walks in with a clipboard at her side "Um, for Ignis Scientia?" Noctis freezes up as he looks over at her "Yeah." He starts to say looking at Gladiolus nervously who gently pats Prompto awake as he makes his way to the prince.

"Uh, is he okay?" Noctis asks his voice wavering and the nurse looks at her clipboard for a moment before addressing the matter at hand "Your friend needs blood, he lost too much and we were wanting to know if you guys were up for donating him some." She says sounding like she was trying to guilt them into saving Ignis' life.

The friends ignore the tone for they all didn't hesitate to help him out, however only Noctis and Prompto ended up being matches. Noctis because they shared the same blood type and Prompto because having type O you can pretty much give to anyone.

After donating the needed amount of blood they were once again stuck in the limbo that is the waiting room. Noctis found himself staring at the patient list monitor seeing that Ignis was still listed as critical. He leans back in his chair covering his hands with his over his face.

"Noct..."

Promptos' voice pulls Noctis out of his thoughts as he looks over to the blonde "Yeah?" He asks softly.

"Don't worry, Iggy is in the best place right now. He will be alright and he'll be good as new once he's fully healed." Prompto says smiling hoping that his words would ease the prince.

"Yeah, so try and stay positive." Gladiolus says placing a hand on his shoulder "You're not the only one worried. But Ignis could use all the good vibes he can get, especially from his king." The 'shield' says as he pats Noctis on the shoulder.

"Yeah...you guys are right."

From the window, those who were looking could see the sky turning pink with various shades of orange implying that the sun was rising. It was dawn meaning that a new day was on them, yet the brothers sat in the waiting room restless and on edge.

Gladiolus and Noctis were now pacing the room like starved lions waiting for the signal to pounce on meat while Prompto constantly checks the time on his dying phone wishing he could text Ignis to check on how he was doing.

"For Mr. Scientia."

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto shot up and out of their seats practically running to the nurse who had mentioned Ignis.

"How is he, will he be okay?"

"What's the damage?"

"Is he alive? Please tell us he's alive!"

The nurse was bombarded with questions but she silenced the men "We have good news and bad news."

The group looks at each other worried "The bad n-news can't be to bad seeing that we also have good news right?" Prompto asks. But the older men don't say anything.

"The good news is that he survived his surgery, it took a long time for he had many important organs slashed and it took some time to repair them. The bad news is he will have to stay here in the hospital for a at least a few weeks just until we know his organs are fully healed."

A wave of relief washed over the boys leaving every last one of them feeling exhausted.

"Can we see him?" Gladiolus asks earning a nod from the nurse "But he may be asleep. So be quiet he will need as much rest as possible." She says leading them to the room where they stuck Ignis.

Ignis was laying in the bed completely still with his eyes closed, the only movement visible was the rise and fall of his chest. His left arm was in a cast and his face was covered in bandages. The three friends could only imagine what lied beneath the blanket.

The crept over to the chairs beside the hospital bed taking their seats.

"He looks so...exhausted." Prompto says sadly.

"You would be too if you endured what Ignis had just went through." Gladiolus responds.

"Ha, actually I think I would've died."

Noctis listened to them talking for a moment, the images of Ignis on the ground in pain and the battle that lead up to that moment replayed in his head as he stares at Ignis.

It was his fault he was here, his not Ignis' that is. Noctis blamed himself for this, he should've listened, why didn't he listen!?

Ignis was right about the road being dangerous, but he wanted to keep on moving. Prompto even suggested calling it a night, they were all exhausted. And both Prompto and Gladiolus suggested sleeping areas, why didn't he stop? Why didn't he just agree to camping?

They didn't need money to camp, and it would've saved Ignis this pain. Prompto was right, as cruel as it sounded this town would've been fine and still standing if they let go that night. One more night wouldn't have hurt, he knew Ignis would be fine right now. At this hour the daggermen would be up cooking breakfast right now and getting them all up.

But no, instead he was injured and far to weak to even open his eyes all because Noctis refused to stop and finish the mission as soon as possible.

"Noct?"

Noctis looks over at Prompto shaking who looks at him worried "Noct, it's gonna be okay." He says pulling him into a hug "Don't cry."

 _Don't cry?_

It took Noctis a few seconds to realize that he was in fact crying but once he did the waterworks turned on full force as he buried his face into Promptos' shoulder. Sobs cause his entire body to quake in Promptos' arms as the raven haired prince begins to ramble.

"It's all my fault...if...if only I had us stop...then...then Ignis would be okay."

Prompto held him closer "Ignis is okay right now, sure he's a lot banged up but he's alive and that's all that matters."

Gladiolus nods "Yeah, besides dwelling on the past isn't going to make the future any better. You best start looking forward and figuring out the best ways to help Ignis right now." He says crossing his arms.

But Noctis only continues to cry. He cries because he knows he can't change what happen to Ignis and he knows that dwelling on the battle will only hurt more. But he also cries because he knows Ignis will survive this, he cries because he no they still have him here in there lives when they all know that the attack from the beast should've killed him.


End file.
